Hermione's surprise
by RedAndBlackKunoichi
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission to act as Wizards to protect, not Harry Potter, But Hermione Granger why? Read and find out! SasuSaku, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Pansy Draco/Sakura/Sasuke. Naruto/Hinata. R&R and get free Pocky! :D


Hermione PoV

Hermione was wondering who in the name of Merlin these unnaturally gorgeous people were!

The girl had waist-length, silky-looking, straight _pink _hair it almost looked like it _shimmers _in the light! And it didn't look dyed! _At all_! She had mature green eyes and a pale complexion. Hermione had to do a double take at her eyes, and came to the conclusion that they are the exact same shade as Harry's. 

She looked over at the taller boy of the two, he has black hair and matching black eyes, but when he slightly moved into the light, she noticed it was more of a raven hair color. He wasn't as pale as the girl, but he was still pale. 

Now she was looking at the one on the right side of the girl. He had tan skin, shocking blue eyes and golden locks. 

_Weird_ she though _he has blue eyes and blonde hair, but he's tan? Hmm but it does look good on him_. 

Hermione studied his face. She noticed he has three slashes across both cheeks. 

_They must be birthmarks or scars. _she told herself. 

Now, Hermione wasn't one to gape but this was different. She didn't care if it looked unladylike Hermione gaped at them. 

**Naruto PoV**

I noticed how the girl with curly hair kept staring at us, I can't blame her though. Compared to all these people. We must look like freaking Gods. 

**Hermione PoV**

I looked over at Harry and gave him a look that said "I always talk, it's your turn." Harry in return sighed and nodded his head. We both looked back at the emotionless faces of the strangers.

**Normal PoV**

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevera Weasley."

Harry said and pointed to everybody who was there by their names.

Sakura Looked over at the red-headed girl who was glaring at her and raised an eyebrow in question. But brushed it off and began talking.

"Hello Harry-San, Hermione-San, Ronald-San, Ginevera-San. I'm Haruno Sakura, This is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." She gave them a fake warm smile.

"Wait, so like your name is Haruno and stuff?" The red-headed girl asked.

Sakura's inner twitched in annoyance.

"No, our names are Naruto, Sakura-Chan and Sasuke."

Naruto said pointing to them by their names, Naruto could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of Sasuke.

The prettier girl turned to the Konoha shinobi, smile on her face and said, 

"It's very nice to meet you, are you transfers?"

Sakura gave her a real smile, she actually liked this one and the boy with green eyes. .

"Yes, we are. We are going to stay the year to see how much different this is from the school in Japan."

Ginny looked at Sakura in question.

"You don't look Japanese?"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

Sakura decided to stop being nice. She turned to glare at her and snarled

"And you don't look British."

Ginny gaped at her, Sakura almost laughed but kept it together. _I guess she bought me being a nice girl._

Sasuke decided to start talking.

"Anyway, can you show us to our houses? The redhead is getting on my nerves." He said bluntly.

Naruto started snickering and Sakura just smirked

"Yeah, what houses are you in?" Harry asked.

"Naruto is in Gryffindor, Sasuke is in Ravenclaw and I'm in Slytherin." Sakura answered him.

Ron looked over at Sakura in question "You're in Slytherin? You don't really seem like the type-"

"-Ronald! You don't know her well enough to judge her yet!" Hermione harshly whispered in his ear.

Ronald huffed and walked away, Ginny was still glaring at Sakura.

_Oh my Jashin if this girl doesn't turn around in the next 3 seconds I'm going to strangle her. _Sakura thought.

The girl kept looking at her with her chocolate colored eyes. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"_Why _do you keep _glaring_ at me like I'm some sort of _enemy_?" Sakura finally hissed at her.

"Well, if you _must _know I am looking at your obviously _died_ hair."

She smugly said, Sakura sighed in irritation.

"In all honesty, I couldn't care _less_ what _you_ think about me, I know this is my _natural_ hair. And to me that's all that matters." 

She looked at Sakura a scowl in her face

"Of _course _that's what they _all_ say."

She started walking towards Sakura. Once she was there Sakura noticed they were the exact same height. Ginny glared at her and said

"I _will _find a way to break you, just like I broke Cho; mark my words Pinky, you _will _be sorry you messed with _me_ and Harry's _relationship_."

Sakura rose an eyebrow in question.

"Pinky? How _origi__nal_ and try if you want to. It's been done _many _times before. And I wasn't aware that you and Harry-San had a _relationship_?"

Harry's eyes went wide with the information that Sakura had provided for him.

"Whoa! Ginny and me are _not _in a relationship!

Harry put his hands up in a defensive mode with his eyes full of horror.

She smirked at the look on Ginevera's face. And looked towards Harry

"I know Harry-San, I didn't think you would date her. You seem like the type to date smart pretty people."

Sakura turned her head over to Hermione

"Like Hermione-San" 

Hermione blushed a pretty shade of pink and turned her head to hide it. 

"Th-thank you Sakura." 

Sakura smiled and nudged Naruto, Naruto took the hint **(A/N: Whoa, that's a first)****  
**

****"Hey, Harry-San? Can you show us to our houses now?" Naruto asked. 

Harry got over his momentary shock and nodded. 

Harry led Naruto to the Gryffindor common room while Hermione lead Sakura and Sasuke to the great hall to see if anyone from their houses were there. They spotted Luna Lovegood. 

"Hello Luna."

Hermione said as she quickly gave the blonde a hug.

"Hello Hermione." She returned the hug and looked over the brunette's shoulder.

"Who's that Herms?"

Hermione turned to look and the emotionless faces of the shinobi (Though she doesn't know they are)

"Oh they're transfers, this is Sasuke Uchiha he's in your house and Sakura Haruno."

Luna looked at Sakura and smiled.

"What house is she in?"

Hermione hesitated which didn't go unnoticed by Luna.

"She's in Slytherin..." Luna stared wide-eyed at the pink haired Kunochi.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Is there something wrong with that house?" She asked

"Of course not! We Slytherins are better then those people" A boy behind he spat

Sakura darted her eyes to the platinum blonde that stood a two heads taller than her.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Hermione spat back.

"Shut up mudblood, I don't need to explain myself to you." He looked back at Sakura and smirked.

"And who are you?" He asked taking a step closer to the pinkette.

Sakura heard Sasuke growl from the back of his throat and almost smirked, but kept her cool.

"You know it's not polite to ask for someone's before, before giving out your own." Sakura said, staring at him with a bored expression.

Sasuke smirked, and Draco did as well

"Fine, my name is Draco Malfoy, now what's yours?"

Sakura smirked in triumph

"Haruno Sakura"

"Your name is Haruno? Strange first name." Sakura scowled _how idiotic do you get_? She though.

"No my first name is Sakura."

"What house are you in Sa-ku-ra" He said mockingly

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at him and said

"Slytherin. Awwwe why the shocked look?" 

_A/N: Welllllllll? Review! XD_

_Sakura: -anime sweat drop- Well yeah.__..what she said...O_O_


End file.
